Suzie Thompson (IUCU)
"I love you." ''- Suzie Thompson'' Suzanne "Suzie" Thompson is the childhood best friend of Damian Cullen and Alex Roth, and the love interest of Damian. Suzie isn't afraid to point out flaws in her friends, and secretly harbors feelings for Damian, which become complicated when she discovers her best friend is secretly a superhero. Nevertheless, she persists to become the best person she can, and works to help out the man she loves. Suzie Thompson is portrayed by Bella Thorne. Biography Early Life Suzie Thompson was born in 1993 in Herrigan City, and became the childhood best friend of Damian Cullen and Alex Roth, and she soon harbored feelings for the former, and confided this to Alex, who insisted that she tell Damian of her feelings, although nothing came to fruition. Complicated Feelings A Day Out Suzie meets up with Damian and Alex and they spend the day together to look for jobs. After doing so, Alex leaves Damian and Suzie alone, and Suzie and Damian start having an awkward conversation, although Suzie chooses not to tell Damian about their feelings. Suzie later informs Alex about this, and they call Damian, although they do not get an answer from him. Never Calls Back Suzie and Alex continue to call Damian, but don't get a single answer from him. They decide to go and visit Damian's father Roger, who informs them that he doesn't know where Damian is, although Suzie suspects that Roger is lying about Damian's whereabouts. Suzie and Alex later confront Roger, and although he doesn't tell them the truth, he agrees to call Damian for them, and he manages to get Damian to come home. When Damian comes home, Suzie and Alex confront him about neglecting to talk to him, and he tells them that he has had a lot going on. The Truth About Damian Suzie and Alex make Damian spend the day with them to make it up to them, and whilst they are out they are confronted by Winger, who starts attacking Damian. Suzie and Alex are shocked when they see Damian display some form of fighting ability, but Suzie runs towards Damian when Winger easily bests him, as does Alex. They are then teleported to safety by Harry Redman, who takes them back to the Samurai Temple. Suzie yells at Harry when he is angry that she and Alex are with Damian, and Damian tells Suzie and Alex the truth about what is going on. Later, Suzie and Alex watch as Damian hones his fire abilities, and Suzie asks Alex whether she should tell Damian the truth about her feelings, and Alex insists that she does or she may lose him to someone else. However, Harry later confronts her, having overheard what she said. He tells Suzie not to confess her feelings as it may distract Damian and put him in danger, and Suzie reluctantly chooses to take Harry's advice. Alex is angry when Suzie informs him what Harry said, and he tells Suzie not to listen to Harry, as he does not know Damian better than she does. Suzie agrees with Alex and goes to tells Damian her feelings, although they are interrupted when Winger returns with his mentor Black Samurai who attacks the temple and mortally wounds Harry, resulting in Damian escaping with Suzie and Alex to safety, and Suzie and Alex escape from the battlefield. Confessing Feelings Suzie is visited by Damian, who apologises for neglecting her, and he confesses that he is in love with her, and Suzie admits that she feels the same way. The two kiss, and Suzie says goodbye to Damian. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Damian Cullen- childhood best friend and love interest * Alex Roth- childhood best friend * Harry Redman- reluctant ally * Roger Cullen Enemies * Winger † * Black Samurai † Appearances * Golden Samurai Notes